


Snow Day

by anri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sledding, Snow, Snow Day, Winter fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anri/pseuds/anri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It snows in Tokyo and Bokuto finally has an opportunity to use his sled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> this was part of the Haikyuu Gift Exchange and is a gift to reina-pon.tumblr.com  
> It is also posted on tumblr.

Tetsurou Kuroo, despite what most of his friends thought, was actually a very heavy sleeper. He slept as long as he could, nearly anywhere he could, and it was nigh impossible to wake him once he was asleep. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. He always slept comfortably and heavily, and when he did eventually wake from his sleep it was usually of his own accord. He was not used to being woken up. Which was, perhaps, why he was so unnerved when an attempt was made.

He opened his eyes, light hitting him from a crack in his curtains. Cold, bright, merciless light. He growled, pulling an arm over his face. He wasn't ready to join the world of the waking. He needed five more minutes. He felt something paw at his stomach. A cat, maybe? He didn't have a cat. Perhaps a stray? He batted it away, rolling over. His peace was short-lived.

"Kuro."

Who was it? His little brother? He was at their dad's for the weekend, and he didn't call Tetsurou by his surname. It wasn't his mother, either. "Kuro." Oh, he didn't particularly care. They were annoying him, and that was all that really mattered. "Unfgh?" he intelligently answered. He heard the person sigh, and then the next thing he knew, hot air was being blown into his ear. He shot up, head-butting the person above him. They swore, falling back. Tetsurou was clutching his forehead, and the person on the floor was mirroring his action. They were wearing a scraggly, frayed sweater, and jeans at least two sizes too big. So it was the regular stray, then. "Kenma? What are you doing?"

"Trying to wake you up. You head-butted me," he said accusingly, sitting up. His forehead was red.

"That's not my fault! You blew in my ear! Who does that? Why didn't you wake me up normally?"

"I tried calling your name."

"Then shake me."

"I _did_."

"Then shake me _harder_."

"I did - you slapped me."

Tetsurou groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Why are you waking me up? It's not a volleyball day. Is there a new game out?" Kenma shook his head, his eyes sparkling.

No," he said. "It's snowing."

"Seriously?" Tetsurou asked, pulling back his curtains. The entire neighbourhood was covered completely in a blanket of white. "Damn, Jun's gunna be sore to miss out on this. He wanted to build a snowman together."

Kenma shrugged, "His fault for having an invested relationship with your dad. C'mon, get ready." He stood up, pulling at Tetsurou's duvet.

It took him no more than ten minutes in total to dress and ready himself for a day of snow activity. Kenma donned his heavy woollen coat and hat (bought by Lev for him at Christmas. The top of it was adorned with cat ears, and Kenma had a begrudging sort of love for it). Tetsurou was dressed by his mother - at eighteen years old, she still didn't trust him to dress himself properly, and he had to admit he didn't exactly blame her for that. Soon, both teenagers were dressed properly to protect themselves against the freezing temperatures outside.

He was barely out of the door before he felt something cold hitting his face. He fell back, losing his footing on the icy road. Kenma burst into laughter, doubling over, slipping on the ice too, falling in the snow next to the captain. It took Tetsurou a few moments to realise he'd been struck by a snowball, and even longer still to realise there must have been someone to throw it.

"Whatcha doin', Kuroo? Making snow angels?" a loud voice boomed across the road. He sat up.

"Bokuto? How long have you been here - and Akaashi, why are you helping him?!" The taller boy stood with his hands on his hips, grinning wildly. His hair was tucked into a pale blue bobble hat. His second-in-command was dressed in all black - a raven among the snow - a red flush across his pale face. He was crouched, constructing a new snowball. "I cannot refuse my captain's orders," he said simply. Tetsurou rolled his eyes, getting up.

"Dick." He brushed the snow off his coat, giving Kenma a hand up. "Did you really wake up early to stand outside my house and throw a snowball at me?" His face was freezing now, and somewhat numb. Koutarou nodded proudly. Tetsurou's questioning glare flitted to Keiji. He shrugged, kicking some of the snow at his feet. "He wouldn't stop texting me until I agreed." The glare continued. "Kenma was in on it, too," he added softly. Tetsurou turned to look at his best friend. Kenma made no move to try and defend himself, instead it looked like he was trying to hold himself back from laughing. He shoved him over, the blond boy sliding as he made contact with the snowy ground. Kenma raised his head again, snow sticking to his nose and the tips of his hair, and Koutarou couldn't help himself from bursting out into laughter. "I wanted to go sledding down the hill in the park!" he cried, picking up the sledge he had sat next to him. He'd been talking about sledding for a long time, although they just hadn't had the weather for it. Finally, it was time. There was no way they could refuse him now.

The short walk from his house to the park should have only taken a couple of minutes. But, with the ice and snow, it took about ten minutes with all of the slipping and sliding. Tetsurou was no less graceful than a new born horse on ice, and he fell over at least twenty times during their journey. Keiji on the other hand, had a history of figure skating, and was annoyingly good at keeping his poise and grace, even without his skates on. He didn't even offer any assistance when one of the others fell down, just watched them scramble to remain upright, smirking all the while. When they actually reached the top of the hill, it was decided that they would go in twos, and that meant Koutarou was with Kenma, because Kenma's frame was small enough to fit with him on the sled. Well, they said sled. It was little more than a large tray, but it did the job they all expected it to. The hill was clear, and the two found their seats, Kenma cautiously holding tight to the bottom of the sled, leaning back as far as he could into the boy behind him. Keiji counted them down, before Tetsurou nudged them on with the tip of his boot. They were whisked down the hillside remarkably fast, both of them managing to hold on until they came to a stop.

Koutarou was the first one to arrive back up the hill, scrambling madly at the ground with one hand, holding his sled with the other. "Your turn!" he yelled, handing it to Tetsurou. It was placed carefully on the ground, the two boys finding their place. Keiji seemed somewhat nervous as he leaned back into the older boy. Tetsurou didn't always have the best track record when it came to injuries in situations like him, and being paired with him did not bode well for Keiji. He was fairly good with not injuring himself - in fact, he was the only person in the group who had not landed an emergency trip to the hospital through his own stupid actions. So far. He wanted to say that if he came off the sled with Tetsurou, it would be Tetsurou's fault, but no one forced him in to get on. "You ready?" Tetsurou whispered. Keiji held his breath, nodding slightly. He felt the sled tip forward, and suddenly they were racing down the hillside.

Everything was a blur of white, with occasional splodges of colour as they passed other people. He leaned back as far as he could into Tetsurou, and was glad that the boy was so muscular and strong. Keiji was breathing heavily, doing his best just to not close his eyes. He felt tears prick from the sudden wind of cold. He heard Tetsurou shifting behind him and the next thing he knew he was leaning very far to his left, and he tried to counteract it by leaning right, but they overbalanced anyway, Keiji falling right, Tetsurou going left. He felt the sled bang his knees as he rolled down the hill, unable to stop his momentum. He came to a stop at the bottom of the hill, lying on his front. He was dizzy, confused, but relatively unharmed. He didn't have the energy to move, and he was fairly certain with how much his head was spinning, if he tried to get up he'd just flop back down. He heard Koutarou laughing from the top of the hill, and someone wandering towards him. He heard the snow crunching underfoot. And then the back of his coat was being pulled back, and he felt his back freeze up. He yelped, shooting up, his hand desperately digging at his back. He couldn't get the snow out. He felt it dripping down his back, the top of his trousers, lower...he ran in a small circle, desperately trying to shake off the freezing feeling. Tetsurou was on the ground cackling. "Why did you do that?!" Keiji yelled, digging out some of the snow from between his shoulder blades. It was turning into cold water now. He was so fucking cold.

"You threw a snowball at me, I'm justified," the older boy answered, wiping his face as he stood up.

" _Bokuto_ -san threw the snowball, not me!" Keiji replied, glaring at Tetsurou. They were still for a matter of seconds, but to them it felt like forever. Keiji's chest was heaving, and he was considering his options. He had to go on the offence, but how? When? Tetsurou had to find an escape route but Keiji was incredibly fast. He was the quickest on his feet, and he was remarkably flexible. It would be hard to outrun him, especially with his lack of grace and sophistication. It was worth a try. Tetsurou was the one who moved first, turning, spinning and running as fast as he could. "Fuck," he heard Keiji cursing. Tetsurou slipped on the snow, clattering down on his hands. But he managed to get himself back up, and was on his feet before Keiji could overtake him. "I'm gunna shove snow down your trousers, I swear to god!" he heard him shouting. Tetsurou really had to run fast now. He was not going to risk it. "Akaashi please, think of my future children!" he yelled over his shoulder. Big mistake. The Fukurodani vice-captain was gaining on him, feet pounding on the snow like a prize race horse. Tetsurou nearly slipped on looking back. He fixed his eyes on the horizon, picking up the pace. "What's going on? You guys okay?" Koutarou called from the hill.

"Akaashi's gunna kill me!" he screamed.

"Oh shit," Koutarou called, taking off to try and break it up.

Tetsurou lost his footing near the edge of the park. He went down hard. He felt dazed for a moment or two, before realising where he was. He could hear Keiji approaching him, and he tried to get back up, but he was caught. He felt his hand grab his hair, and his face was shoved down into the snow. "Akaashi, you're gunna suffocate him," Koutarou called.

"That's acceptable," Keiji said, picking up a clump of snow, rubbing it into the back of Tetsurou's neck. He was shivering, freezing. Keiji let him go after a moment or two, and he rolled onto his back, looking up at him. The boy was smirking to himself. "You got your revenge now?" he asked, rubbing the snow off his face.

"I suppose." Tetsurou nodded, sitting up. Koutarou and Kenma were catching up with them.

"Good because I am freezing my arse off now." The two of them stood up wriggling uncomfortably. "Had enough snow for one day?" Koutarou's shoulders drooped, and he seemed unhappy. "We'll warm up, and we'll change, and we'll come back," he suggested, the other boy reluctantly nodded.

"I want cocoa," Kenma said quietly. Tetsurou nodded,

"Now that's something I can get behind," he said quietly, falling into step with his friends, sticking to the gritted sections of pavement.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tryna update everything more frequently but I'll prlly just have loads of one-offs and shorts in 2016, I want to focus on cosplay a bit more, as well as writing!


End file.
